


Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Set-Up Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom/sub, Drama, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Flogging, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Horny, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Sons, Spanking, Sub Steve McGarrett, Surgery, Table Sex, Vacation, Wall Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Whipping, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are navigating their new relationship, & they aren't alone, Will they stay together with their ohana's support?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my <i><b>"Set-Up"</b></i> series, It also has a little bit of 5x25 too.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve & Danny are navigating their new relationship, & they aren't alone, Will they stay together with their ohana's support?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my _**"Set-Up"**_ series, It also has a little bit of 5x25 too.*

 

 

*Summary: Steve & Danny are navigating their new relationship, & they aren't alone, Will they stay together with their ohana's support?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my _**"Set-Up"**_ series, It also has a little bit of 5x25 too.*

  
  
  
Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke up early one particular morning, which was rare for him, He turned around,  & smiled at the smiling form of his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. He considers himself the luckiest bastard, cause he has the hottest man of all of the islands to come home to. Men & Women all hates him at that moment.  
  
  
  
The Man in question decided to wake up at that moment, He gave his lover a smile, & said, "Morning, Danno, What are you thinking about ?", The Blond smiled, & said, "I am thinking that I am the luckiest man right now, & I am deliriously happy right now," The Seal shook his head, & said, "Nope, I claimed that title", as he moved to lay on top of him, He grinded against deliciously compact & muscular body.  
  
  
  
"Tsk-tsk, It looks like something is up, Let me see if I can take care of it", he disappeared under the covers in a flash, Danny said with his eyes wide open, "OHHHH, SHHHHHIIIIT !!!!!", he exclaimed screaming out, as he grabbed the headboard, Steve set to work on torturing his poor defenseless cock. "Yeah, Steve, Come on, Baby, Give it to me", as he rolled his eyes back, closing them, & enjoying tge bliss that overcame him.  
  
  
  
Steve was a pure sadist, He likes to get Danny over the edge, & keep him there, so torturing cock, became an art form to him, & worked him over like a pro. He gave his lover's glorious cock a nip, & the blond jumped & cursed. Then he set off for the finale, tickling his penis, & testicles til he exploded.  
  
  
  
Just as Danny was gonna give in, the phone rang, & it was Rachel, Steve bit his nipple, & the blond said strangling out, "Hello ?", He composed himself, & said, "No, Rachel, I am fine, What's up ?", He listened fully, & said, "We will be there", He told Steve, & they cleaned, & changed, The Couple was ready to start the day.


	2. One:

Steve knew that Danny was worried about Charlie, He took his hand into his own, & kissed the back of it. "Danno, I am sure that everything is fine, Just try to relax, We will know soon enough", The Blond sighed, & nodded, knowing that his lover was right.

 

Meanwhile, Stan & Rachel Edwards got the latest test results back about Charlie, she was sobbing hysterically, when she got the news, Stan was soothing, & comforting her. "It will be okay, Babe, You'll see, We are not gonna lose our little boy", she sunk in deeper, & took the comfort, that her husband was offering. She just wished that this nightmare will be over. The British Woman composed herself, as she saw her ex-husband, & lover coming over to them.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover were glad that it is a slow day at HQ. Steve called ahead of time, letting them know that he & Danny won't be coming in, If it's an emergency, then called them, If it's not, they are not to be disturbed at all. The Ohana couldn't help, but worry about them, & the situation that they are in. The Three Members could only hold the fort, as a way to help their friends, & love ones.

 

The Couple saw Rachel's red eyes, & Stan's anxious state, Steve got right to the point, "What happened ?", Stan said softly, "We got the results, It's bad", Danny immediately comforted his ex. Rachel said, "The treatment is not working, The transplant needs to happen or we....", she couldn't finish her thought, as she sobbed herself into hysterics once again. Danny said with a growl, "We are not gonna lose our boy", he indicated to Steve, & Stan. Who nodded in agreement, "I am gonna find that schmuck doctor", He left, while Steve & Stan comforted Rachel.

 

After a verbal rant, Dr. Jasper, who is in charge of Charles's case, explained that his small body is getting tired, & losing the battle early on, so the treatment is not working like they hope. Stan took his exhausted wife home to rest, & as soon as they left the hospital, Steve held his arms out, "Come here, Danno", The Loudmouth Detective just went into his man's arms, & sobbed his heart out.

 

Once they got back to their home, Steve got an emotionally exhausted Danny on the couch to lie down, & he took off his shoes, & made sure that he was comfortable. He turned on the ball game, & put it on low, Danny said sleepily, "You're so good to me, Love you, Babe", Steve smiled, & said, "It goes both ways, Danno, Love you too", He kissed the top of his head, & said, "I am gonna make us some lemonade, & have to make a call, okay ?", Danny nodded, & settled back to relax, Steve hurried to make that call, He updated the others on what's going on.

 

Kono sniffled, as she got off the phone with Steve, & she told Lou, & Chin about the new update on the situation, & they were figuring out ways to help. "We can make up a routine schedule, Also make sure that Grace is taking care of", Kono suggested. Lou & Chin both like the idea, "We can take shifts at the hospital, so Steve, Danny, Rachel, & Stan don't burn out", Chin added, "Also we can also baby-sit Charlie, If they need us too", Lou concluded, & they all went to work on their suggestions.


	3. Two:

Danny woke up, & moaned, He was feeling sweet kisses being pressed to his neck, & an occasionally nip to his ear, He felt like he died, & went to heaven, He likes what his lover is doing to him, but he wouldn't admit it to him. He knew it was a rhetorical question, but he had to ask it anyway. "Mmmm, What are you doing to me ?", he asked moaning out, as Steve was kissing his neck, & started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.  
  
  
  
"Shhh, Just let me love you, You deserve it, Cause you had a pretty tough year, & it's about time that someone is making you satisfied", The Seal gives him a hot kiss, & has his shirt undone. Danny sighs & relaxes against the soft pillows, "That's right, Danno, Just relax, & trust me, Shhhhh, My Precious Boy", He flicks at a nipple, & then the other, Danny just surrenders, as his lover sets out to make him feel so good, & very satisfied. Steve was very pleased at effects that he has on him, & he continues to do it.  
  
  
  
"God, _**Baby**_ , That mouth of yours is so wicked", The Blond moaned out seductively, He threw his head back in ecstasy, "It only has begun, My Sweet", He worked his way down his body, Danny was ready to blow, & he was not gonna give up so easily, Steve knew what he was dealing with, & did not care one bit. "God, Danny, You look so amazing, I love you, & I **_will never_** leave you", as he marks his territory.  
  
  
  
Danny was not sure what came over him, But he took over,  & had Steve on his back. He was stroking his lover to his full limit, & he gave gentle, & torturous squeezes in between, & the seal was moaning out his pleasure in respinse, They were moving as one, & creating a delicious rhythm, & both let out their release at the same time, Steve compsed himself, & said, "Shit, That was amazing, Danno, Let's take a shower",The Loudmouth Detective could only nod, & follow his partner in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Kamekona was game for anything that Five-O had planned, & he reassured them, "Don't worry, I will personally make sure that they are taken care of, food, drink, & dessertwise, Also Back-up Babysitter, In case", They thanked their friend, & left to have a night to themselves, Also they planning to see Danny, & Steve for breakfast the next morning. "Let's hope & pray that they get good news", Chin said with a sigh, as they were heading for their favorite drinking spot, Lou agreed, "Yeah, They are due for some", as he navigates his SUV in the parking lot, Kono said, "We just have to stay positive, & they headed inside for their one drink, Then Lou will take the cousins back to HQ for their cars, & then they will all head for home.  
  
  
  
  
Danny lets out a sigh, as he sits on the lanai, waiting for Steve to bring out the drinks, He thought about Charlie, & the hell that he has to go through, **"I swear, God, If you let my boy live, I promise that I will have a better attitude on life, & take more chances, like I did with Steve, Just please let him survive this, & live"**, he thought to himself, as he silently prayed. "It is gonna be okay, Danny, You'll see", Steve said from behind, as he sets the glasses down in front of them in the sand. Danny hugged his lover, & accepted the comfort that he was offering.  
  
  
  
  
Stan & Rachel were watching their kids read a book, Grace was always great with her baby brother, especially now that he was sick, She always made sure that she had time for him, whenever she needed him, & always play the games that he wanted, He was happy just to be with his big sister. "God, I love watching them like this", Rachel said, as she sighed contently, & leaned back against her husband. "Me too, Baby, Me too", & they watched them for a few more minutes, & then left them, so they can have their privacy.


	4. Three:

One particular night, Danny could not sleep, & insomnia was getting worse, He snuck out of bed, so he wouldn't disturb, & wake Steve, He was so worried about Charlie, that he couldn't focus on anything else, or just enjoy his life for once. He was looking at the scenery, & didn't even hear Steve come out, & headed out towards him. The Blond was composing him, but Steve saw it, & knew that Danny couldn't hide a thing from him.

 

"Danno, Are you okay ?", Steve asked full of concern, & wiping the sleep out of his eyes, as he sat next to him, The Blond put on an unconvincing smile, & said, "I am okay, Super Seal, Really, There is no reason for your spidey senses to be up", Steve was definitely not convinced, & said, "Danno, You are a terrible liar, Try again", Danny sighed, cause he knew Steve would find out, if Danny doesn't tell him.

 

"I feel like I'm cursed, I did something, & Charlie has to pay the price for it, & I don't deserve any happiness," The Loudmouth Detective said sadly, as tears were falling down his face, Steve said soothingly, "No, Baby, You deserve everything good that has happened to you, You got to stay positive", He kisses the tears away, & embraces him to his body, They relaxed for awhile, "Make love to me, Steve, I want you to remind me what's good & pure", Steve leads him into the house, saying, as he does this, "Don't worry, Danno, I'll take care of you", They entered the house, & headed to their bedroom.

 

Stan & Rachel decided to tell Grace what was going on in the last month, she was confused & shocked, but then she hugged them, & said, "Nothing will ever change", The Businessman chuckled, & said, "You got that right", Rachel said, "We love you so much", as she kissed her cheek. "Love you too", & they woke Charlie up from his nap, & went out to have some family fun. They have no idea, But they are gonna get some good news soon.

 

Danny & Steve saw Stan, Rachel, & the kids at the ice cream shop, Steve knew that Danny needed to apologize to Rachel. Stan knew it too, so they took the kids to get more ice cream, while they talked, "I am so sorry, Rachel, I knew it wasn't your fault, I am glad that idiot was fired", She kissed him on the cheek, & said with emotion, "Thank you, Daniel, But I should be the one apologizing to you, I am sorry for the hell you went through", Danny smiled, & said, "Forgiven, & forgotten", They went to join their love ones.

 

Dr. Jasper was running Charlie's new set of tests, & he used a little bit of the bone marrow sample, that Danny provided, along with some blood. He checked it twice, & was excited that something good is now happening, He called Danny, who said, "Hello ?", "Detective Williams, This is Dr. Jasper, Can you & your family come here ?, There is a new development in Charlie's case", "We will be there as soon as we can", They hung up at the same time, The Good Doctor was gonna burst with excitement, That is how bad he want to tell people.

 

Danny was thinking of all of the possibilities of why Dr. Jasper wants to see them all, Steve petted his hand in a soothing manner, just to keep him calm, Stan & Rachel got there after dropping the kids off to their nanny, & they all took a deep breath, & sighed, Then they headed inside, where they were directed to Dr. Jasper. He said with a smile, "The procedure can happen, It has a stronger chance with your blood, Detective Williams, Can we get more ?", The room was quiet, Danny said with emotion, "Anything to help Charlie, Anything to help our son", Dr. Jasper just smiled, cause Charlie was lucky to have a great family.


	5. Four:

The Good Doctor smiled even bigger, & said, "I was hoping to hear that, We can be set, As soon as you are ready to go", Danny said, "I am ready, I can be at the hospital, whenever you need me", Dr. Jasper said with a nod, "I will set it up, when you all leave here", Rachel said, as tears were falling down her face, Stan comforted her, & Steve nodded his approval, & said, "Good", as he hugged the blond closer to him.  
  
  
  
Dr. Jasper said, as he faced Rachel, "Don't worry, Mrs. Edwards, I am not gonna give up, Your son will be okay, & make a great recovery from this procedure", He said turning to Danny, "You need to be _**very**_ careful at work, Also try to avoid stress, if possible, Eat right", Danny was gonna reply to that order, Steve beat him to the punch by saying, "We will be doing that, to help  & show our support to Danny", The Blond smiled his gratitude, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , Steve just smiled bigger, & winked at him. Rachel & Stan watched with amusement.  
  
  
  
"My job is made easier", The Good Doctor smiled, as he was saying that, He said, as they were all leaving, "I am gonna go & set everything up", They all left at the same time, & when Dr. Jasper was out of sight. They all celebrated, & shared a big group hug. "Let's go & tell the others, & then have a celebratory lunch", Rachel said, as she composed herself. Steve said, "I will call them", Stan said, "Got reservations covered", Rachel & Danny just hugged each other, as they were composing & calming themselves down more.  
  
  
  
Kono lets out a whoop of joy, as she got off her cellphone at HQ, Lou & Chin both came out of their offices at her outburst. "What happened, Cuz ?", Lou said, "Have you lost your mind ?", Kono smiled a blinding smile, & shook head "no", & said happily exclaiming, "Charlie is gonna be okay, He will be able to have the procedure after all !", & they all celebrated too, She filled them in on what Steve told her, & Chin said, "This definitely calls for a celebration", The Former SWAT Commander said smiling, "Let's not keep them waiting", They all hurried out, & met their love ones at a nearby restaurant.  
  
  
  
Charlie found his sister in her bedroom, & he knocked on the door, "Racie, Would you read to me ?", The Young Preteen smiled, & said, as she patted a spot besides her, "Sure, Buddy, Come here", He got up on the bed, & handed her a book. They settled side by side, as she began to read to him. Grace loves the connection between herself, & her brother, She hopes that they won't lose it. **"I am gonna be there for him"** , she vowed to herself, as she focused on the book, & giving Charlie her full attention.  
  
  
  
"I hadn't felt like this, since the day he was born", Rachel blurted out, & she gasped, & put a hand over her mouth, & looks sadly at her husband. Danny looks at him, feeling bad about the affair, & being there when Charlie was born. Stan said reassuring them, "It's in the past, We already discussed this, I may have his past, But Danny, Steve, & I will share his future", Rachel kissed him for that. Steve nodded in agreement, "That's right, We look to the future, Not the past", Everyone else agreed, & they relaxed, while waiting for Chin, Kono, & Lou to arrive.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the other members of Five-O to arrive, & they all greeted each other, & Kono said, "Congratulations, Guys, It's about time", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, Now things will go back to normal". Lou said adding, "Don't forget, We are here for you, & also to help", Steve, Stan, Danny, & Rachel thanked them profusely, & they are enjoying their time together as a family. They are gonna forget their problems for awhile, & not think about it too.


	6. Five:

Everyone knew that Charlie would be scared of the procedure, so they kept his mind occupied, & not think of what he has to go through, Grace played every single game that he wanted, & made sure that he was enjoying himself, & lets him win once in awhile, like their father used to with her, when she was a kid. The smile on his face is well worth it, **"I am gonna be the best big sister ever to him"** , The Preteen vowed to himself, as she watches her little brother enjoy himself. Then, she treated him to some homemade cookies, that she made earlier in the day.  
  
  
  
Steve wanted to take Charlie to a great spot that he took Grace to, when she was little, & he & Danny became friends. But, He wanted to check with Grace, & not hurt her feelings. "Take him, He will enjoy it, I did", she said with a smile, as they had their lunch date. He was so lucky to have this little girl in his life, & as his daughter. "You are the best", he said, as he kissed her on the cheek. "I know", she simply replied with a big smile, He just chuckled, & they enjoyed the rest of their time together, & he can't wait to tell Charlie what he has planned for his special day.  
  
  
  
Rachel wasn't sure about leaving Charlie, but Kono insisted that he would be fine with the nanny, while they have a "girl's" day together, The British Woman agreed, & thanked her. They had a great lunch, & went for a massage, then finished up at the nearby nail salon, Rachel had to admit, she never felt this relaxed in a long time. When they went back to her home, Charlie was taking a nap, with Stan, They both in unison went, "Awwww !", & they took a couple of pictures to have as a keepsake, & to add in the albums, that they keep for special occasions.  
  
  
  
Chin surprised the little boy with tickets to see a motorcycle race, Charlie was bursting with excitement, They were cheering for all of the competitors, & Charlie managed to get his favorite racer's autograph. The Hawaiian Lieutenant just smiled, as he watched his nephew check out everything with curiosity, & amazement. It was kunch time, Chin said to his little nephew, "Charlie, You know what is perfect lunch to have at a race ?", The Little Boy shook his head "no", "Hot Dogs ", he exclaimed happily, Charlie exclaimed, "Yay !", "Let's get some", Charlie nodded in agreement, & they walked hand in hand to a hot dog cart stationed at the exit.  
  
  
  
Stan, & Danny took him to the zoo, where he can learn a lot about animals, He was holding his fathers' hands, as they were checking out all of the displays, They took pictures, & got gifts for everyone in the ohana, When they got back in the car, Charlie was asleep, Danny smiled, as he looked at their son, & said smiling, "It was the best day ever", Stan nodded in agreement, with a smile of his own, "It sure was", & they were making their way home, feeling exhausted, but very happy, cause they love that little boy, & woukd do anything for him.  
  
  
  
Kono, & Lou took Charlie fishing, which he loved, & they showed & taught him everything about fish, He loved hanging out with his aunt, & uncle, cause they always do fun stuff with him, & he also loves that his ohana doesn't fight, & get along with each other, As they were leaving the docks, Charlie said witb a gap tooth smile, "Thank you, Auntie Kono, & Unca Lou", That melted their hearts, & they said in unison, "You are welcome, Charlie", & they continued on with their fun day, & then stop for ice cream, before they take him home.  
  
  
  
It was Steve's turn finally, & Charlie was definitely surprised with what the seal had planned for him, & they headed for the spot, & they had a wonderful lunch, & watched the scenery in front of them, The Five-O Commander explained to his son, that he used to take his sister here, & she had fun, & he is gonna have fun too. They went to where the dolphins were, & watched the show that is about to take place, Steve decided that this was one of the best days of his life, & he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.  
  
  
  
Kono, Chin, & Lou went home, at Steve & Danny's urging, since it was slow, The Couple stayed behind, & got caught up on their paperwork in their offices, On break, Danny saw Steve was bent over, so it was the perfect time to ambush him, he snuck behind him, & whispered, "I forgot that I have a hunky man", & nipped the ear. He teased & caressed his cock through it's cloth prison, & then shoved his hand inside, & gave his testes a gentle squeeze, & said in a commanding tone, "I want you naked, Take off your pants, now". Steve did as he was told, & Danny gave his delectable asscheeks a smack. Steve begged for more, & they ended up fucking like rabbits, & Danny rode him like a bronco, while giving each of his asscheeks one more smack, & they composed themselves, & left HQ in a hurry, with a promise of a more steamy encounter, when they get home.


	7. Six:

They got to Steve's house, as Steve was trying to get them in, Danny was massaging his ass, Steve threw his head back, & lets out a small groan, "I got myself such a hunky man", The Blond purred, & he molded himself against his lover, Finally, They got inside, & Steve had him against tge wall, running his knee up his groin. Danny said this, as he moaned out, as a response to what Steve was doing.

 

"Mmmmm, You don't play fair", as Steve was kissing the side of his neck, & paying attention to his pulse point, Steve said whispering to his ear seductively, his breath tickling his ear, "I don't play fair, I play for keeps, When it's worth it, **_Babe_** ", He ripped his shirt open, & said with a whistle, "Talking about me being hunky, You are the most hunky man, I ever met", He teased a nipple, & then tortured it, He reached around, & slapped his ass, & said with a growl in a commanding tone, "Upstairs, Now", Danny took off in a run, Steve was right behind him.

 

Danny practically attacks Steve, tore his shirt off of his body, sucked against his neck, til a hickey was formed, & Steve hissed pleasurably at the sensation that was overtaking him, & he said, "Fuck, Danny", as the blond continues to do it. He decided to get his revenge, he teased & licked at his entrance, after he had his golden adonis in position, he smacked his asscheeks, while doing this. He also teased his cock, & stroked it, taking the loudmouth detective over the edge.

 

"God, Steven, If you stop, I will shoot you", Danny panted out, & then it didn't take him long to cum, Steve followed right behind him, & then they held each other, as they were enjoying their afterglow. Then, they took a shower, & made out in there, & talked about what's inpirtant to them, & their future. Then they held each other, as they were falling asleep, "I love you, Super Seal", The Blond said sleepily,as he moved closer to him, Steve embraced him closer, & then pulled the covers over them, "Love you too, Danno", & they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou noticed that mood around the HQ has been even brighter, which made them even more grateful, They went out for lunch at Kamekona's, while Danny & Steve ordered in, they have to do a presentation, before Danny goes into the hospital. When, Danny was distracted, Steve closed, & locked the door, While Danny was reading over a file. He had his pants, & boxers down, Danny moaned out, & gave in. They had their little afternoon delight, & fun, They cleaned up, & went back to work.

 

The Presentation went great, & Denning was absolutely thrilled by the interest in everything that Steve, & Danny said, Denning presented a gift to Danny for Charlie, The Blond was touched by the gesture. He even told him so, Their Boss simply said, "Bring him for a visit, I love kids", Danny promised, & he & Steve left, so Danny can prpare for the hospital. On the way home, Steve reassured his lover, "Everything will be okay", Danny took his free hand, & kissed the knuckles, He said smiling, "I know", They relaxed for the rest of the drive.

 

The Big Day came, Charlie was prepped, & there was some few tears, but he calmed down, as soon as the meds took effect. Chin was telling him exciting hawaiian stories, as the little boy was falling asleep. He left Rachel & Stan, so they can have privacy with their litle boy. Then he joined Steve, Kono, Lou, & Grace in Danny's room, where they were talking, & just relaxed before Danny was taken away. "You are gonna be fine, Danno", The Young Girl kissed her father on the top of his head. Everyone else agreed, Stan & Rachel came in, & he said, "You are a great man, Danny", as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Rachel said with emotion, "We can never repay you for this, Thank you, Thank you", she kissed his cheek, & a few minutes later, the staff whisked him away, & the Five-O Ohana were shown to the waiting room.


	8. Seven:

It was touch & go, But Dr. Jasper was able to do what he said he was gonna do, & he took the sample of blood & bone marrow from Danny very gently, & he had set in a specialized tube attached to a gun needle, so it will be ready to injected into Charlie's body without any hesitation. He sighed, as a nurse wiped his brow, & forehead, "Great job, Everyone", he said smiling to his staff, as he put a bandage over the site, & he nodded to a orderly to wheel Danny in recovery for awhile, so he can get some peace & quiet, while he rest.  
  
  
  
While that was going on, Rachel was biting her nail nervously, while Stan was bouncing his knee up & down, Lou had Grace against him, she was taking a nap, cause it had been such a long morning so far. Kono was getting some breakfast, coffee, & a juice for everyone, while Chin was updating the Governor on what is happening so far, Steve saw that the Edwards were nervous, & he went over to them, trying to comfort them.  
  
  
  
"I know it's hard, Believe I want to charge in there, & see what the hell is going on, but we have to wait, We also have to stay positive that Charlie & Danny are both okay", The Seal said in a wise tone, "That's right, We have to believe that Dr. Jasper has everything under control, He _**is**_ the best in the state", Lou said, Chin caught most of the conversation, while he was on the phone, "The Governor  & his staff sends their best wishes & prayers, Steve & Lou are right, They **_are_** gonna be okay", Rachel nodded, as she composed himself, "You are right", Stan added, "We will stay positive", Kono came in with a smile on her face, "Breakfast is here", she indicated with the tray. Lou woke up Grace,  & they all ate while they waited for Dr. Jasper to come out, & update them on their love one's condition.  
  
  
  
Dr. Jasper was working on Charlie, He is being very delicate, as he can, He got the sample into him, & he closed up, He made sure that everything was okay with his vitals, & he had him in the recovery room for awhile, He went to his office where he made reports for the case. He was so impressed with Danny's strength, & how he followed directions, & sacrificed everything, so this procedure went off without a hitch, He looked up at the clock, & he called his staff, to have Charlie & Danny wheeled down to a private room, so they could have privacy.  
  
  
  
Dr. Jasper came into the waiting room with a neutral expression on his face, Steve & the Five-O Ohana stood up, & they waited for the news that is about to hit them, The Good Doctor broke out into a smile, "Everything went okay, They both are doing well, Danny will be out of here at the end of next week, But he will be on bedrest", Everyone was so happy, & expressed it. Stan, Rachel, Steve, & Grace hugged, sharing a family group hug, Chin, Kono, & Lou watched on with smiles, "A Nurse will come & get you, She will bring you to them", He said, "You got wear caps, booties over your shoes, gloves, & a gown, so they won't risk getting an infection", They nodded, showing that they understood, when he left to do rounds, The Five-O Ohana shared one more group hug, a big one, that included Chin, Kono, & Lou.  
  
  
  
It was another hour, but it felt like it went by fast, A nurse came & got the ohana, & helped them dress properly, before they headed into the room, so they can see Danny & Charlie. When they got in, they couldn't help but think what a cute scene that the two sleeping forms make. They scattered around, & sat down, They talked among themselves quietly, so they wouldn't disturb their love ones. Danny suddenly woke up, screaming, "CHARLIE !!!!", & winced, as the pain hit him, Steve helped him settled back down, "Easy, Love, Danno, It's okay, Charlie is fine", "Where is he, Where is our baby boy ?", the blond asked anxiously, Rachel said, "Over there, Daniel, He is okay, Dr. Jasper said everything went fine", Danny had emotion in his eyes, & in his throat, He just let out, "Charlie will be a happy on the go three year old, Danny", Stan said with a smile. "Yes, He will", Chin & Kono said chuckling in unison. Lou said, "Don't forget we will help you too", Grace said, "He is not the only one that loves you, We all do", Steve concluded with, "Don't ever forget that", Danny smiled, & sighed in relief, Glad his son is doing perfectly, he suddenly felt tired, & went to sleep. Everyone just kept guard, Dr. Jasper & his staff knew that they wouldn't leave, so they just let the ohana stay as long as they wanted.  
  
  
  
Kamekona came by with some lunch, Everyone was grateful, cause they were hungry once again, & the happy truck owner was glad to feed his ohana, & he said feeling guilty, "I forgot to bring the little man & Jersey something", Steve said, "You can bring it to the house, when Danny gets out, He will appreciate it, Right now, They both need to rest & recover".  Everyone else agreed, Kamekona said with a smile, as an idea came to him, "Me & Flippa will have a special shaved ice just for them made, They can come by when they can", Everyone loves that idea. When it was time for them to get some rest themselves, The Big Man said, "Don't worry, I will keep a sharp eye on them", "If anything or anyone...", Steve started, but was cut off by the big man saying, "Don't worry, I will pummel their butts", The Seal nodded his approval, & hugged him, "Good man, Thanks, Brah", Everyone else expressed their gratitude, They all left to have some time to themselves, & Kamekona took a seat, & kept watch over his two sleeping members of his ohana.


	9. Eight:

Danny made fantastic progress from the procedure, & he was up & about, ready to be discharged, & everyone was happy about, except for poor Charlie, He hated being alone, & the hospital is always a scary place to him, He cried, as he held on to his Danno, who was gowned, & masked, so he won't get Charlie sick from the exposure of the outside. The Blond Detective comforted hisi little boy, as little tears were dripping on his gown.

 

"Hey, Tiger, I promise that you will see a lot more of me & Papa Steve, Okay ?, Daddy & Mommy already approved us to be on the playtime list, That means we can play every single day if you want", The Little Boy shook his head, & said, "No, It won't be the same, Danno, I want to be with you at home, Playing on the beach", Danny smiled, when he heard his son declare that he wants to spend all of his time with him, but knew that it can't happen yet. He sighed, fighting off his own tears, "I promise you, as soon as you are better, We can have a day with the ohana or just us, whatever you want, You have to be good for Dr. Jasper, & his staff, okay, son ?",  Charlie nods, & then smiles, asking with hopeful eyes, "Can we get some shaved ice ?", Danny laughs & says this as a response to his son's question.

 

"Of course, We can, Kamekona promised us a special treat just for the two of us, when you get better, That won't happen unless you rest up, okay ?", Charlie nods his head slowly, & started to show signs of being tired, "Okay, Danno, Love you", Those two words melted his heart, & he said choking back the emotion, "Danno loves you too", he kisses his son on the top of his head, & leaves, He was surprised to see Steve waiting at the door with a small smile, They left the room, Danny throws his gown slippers, & cap in the hamper, & lets out his emotion, "Shhh, Baby, It will be okay, It will be okay", The Seal said, as he comforted his distraught lover.

 

Meanwhile Kamekona was making arrangements for Danny & Charlie's "Welcome Home" bash, & Chin & Kono went to see all of the details being put together. "It looks great, Brah", The Handsome Lieutenant said smiling, Kono nodded agreeing with a bigger smile, "It sure does", The Shrimp Owner smiled, & said, "Thanks". He showed them around, so they have an idea of what he has planned up his sleeve. They love the fact, that the party is gonna double as a way to give to charity, & they spent the rest of their time together talking out, & planning the rest of the details, & they are hoping that would be screwed up or get in the way.

 

Steve waited til Danny had settled down, calmed, & composed himself. "My Baby's suffering, & there is not a damn thing I could do about it", He leaned against him, In response to that, Steve held him tighter."He is doing perfect, Remember that, & We will bring him home to our ohana", Danny nods, & said, "I know, I will", They hugged, & shared a quick kiss. "How about dinner, & a massage afterwards ?", The Loudmouth Detective smirked, & said, "You know me too well", & they left the hospital, & went home to have some quality time together.

 

Lou asked Rachel, & Stan to meet him at HQ, He explained, that he was doing some research, so they know what they are up against, when they are dealing with HLH, & how to prevent from coming back. The Edwards are deeply touched, that the former SWAT Commander went through all of the trouble, & did this. They promised that they will do their part, donate, & also help with whatever else that they need, Lou thanked them profusely, & promise them that he will keep them updated on everything that they do, & every step, that they take. Then they went on their separate ways, & went straight to their homes.

 

Danny & Steve went straight home, where the seal made them a romantic dinner, & the blond sighed in contentment, cause the food was so good, & it made Steve happy to hear him make that sound, & then he said, as he pointed to the stairs, "You go up, & strip, relax, while I clean up", They shared a kiss, The Seal cleaned up in no time flat, & when he got upstairs, He was greeted by a naked Danny, all golden, & perfect, under a towel.Steve got his mind out of the gutter, & got everything all set up for Danny's massage.


	10. Nine:

The Next Morning, Steve caressed his lover's skin, like it was something to be treasured, Danny moaned out in his sleep, "Please, Don't stop", as he was leaning into the touch. "Babe, We got our whole lives for stuff like this", as he peppered his shoulder with kisses. He told him this, "You go back to sleep, I will have a surprise for you, Just relax", Danny nodded, & said, "Okay", & was back to sleep in no time flat. Steve went out for his routine swim.

 

Meanwhile, Kono & Chin were working on their end with details for the party, & Lou came in, & they told him what Kamekona had planned for that special night, The Former SWAT Commander liked the idea, & said, "It's perfect, We _**will**_ raise awareness, Our nephew  & other kids will benefit from this too", The Cousins agreed, & they tackled the day's workload, so there aren't any worries & concerns to be around.

 

Steve finished his swim, & he went inside to backroom, & found clean clothes, he used the downstairs shower. He quickly dried off, & changed into his clean clothes. Then, He went to make some breakfast for his love of his life. The Seal knew,that it was gonna be a great day, & Danny could find peace once, & for all. He whistled, as he went into the kitchen. He started on a masterpiece of breakfast, He knew that Danny would love it, He put on the radio, & listen, while he cooks. He hums once in awhile, & he continues to cook, & have a little bit fun too.

 

Kamekona had the scenery all picked out, & he was planning in his head, & as he was checking out the site, **"I think that this will work"** , he thought to himself, & he assigned his staff & Flippa stuff to do, when they are done, Kamekona said to them with a smile, "Great job, Everyone", They thanked him, & he, & them went home, & relax for awhile. The party was gonna be a success, & nothing _**will**_ screw it up. Kamekona put fliers out,  & the word, He hopes that will be enough, & they can raise as much money, as they can.

 

Steve peeked around the open door, & saw that Danny was resting peacefully, & the seal was glad to see that happen. He went over, & set the tray down, He started kissing his neck, Danny wiggled, & said moaning out, "Ohhhhh, Steve", as the seal continued to do what he was doing, & Steve gave him one more kiss, & said, "Come on, Danno, Breakfast". Danny stretchs in the way, that Steve likes. Steve hands him a,plate, Danny said, "Not joining me ?", Steve said smiling, "I will get mine later", They continued to relax together.

 

Lou, Chin, & Kono made sure that everything is organized for the Governor's meeting next month, & made sure that there was enough security detail to surround Fort Knox, when they were done, they took a break, Lou asked, "How about we go see Kamekona, & see if he needs help ?", Chin said simply, "I am down for that", Kono added, "I'm game". They all went to the shrimp truck for a half hour. They also want to get the last of the details for the party all done.

 

Danny had finished his breakfast, Steve said purring seductively, "Mmmmm, _**My Big Boy**_ had an quite an appetite", He straddles him,  & then he pulls back the sheet, & his cock was hard, & leaking. He teased it with his hand, teasing & tickling it, while twisting on the upstroke, making it the best handjob, & then he went down using his mouth, & tongue. Danny lets out a scream, & then thrusts into his mouth. They were going at, setting a rhythm, til the phone rings, breaking their blissful & peaceful moment together.


	11. Ten:

They both groaned, & Danny said growling, "If it's not a case, I will shoot our ohana, I swear, I will", as he was trying to compose himself, & calm himself, after just riding on a high. "Already ahead of you, Partner, I got something to pay them back for disturbing us", He looked at the screen, & was shocked to see Rachel's name popped up. He showed Danny, who was equally concerned, & nodded for him to answer. "Rach, What's wrong ?", The Seal asked with concern etched in his voice.

 

 _"Steve, Thank God, I hate to ask you this since you just got Danny settled in, & he came home from the hospital, But Jessie, Charlie's Nurse called, said that he was screaming in pain, & crying cause his throat hurts, Stan & I are here too, Is it possible for the of two to come ?, He asked for all of us, Please ?"_, The poor woman sounds desperate, "We will be there as soon as we can, Rachel", He hangs up the phone, & turns to face his lover, who looked anxiously back at him with worry.

 

"What's wrong, Babe ?", The Blond asked, Steve filled him in, & Danny tossed him the camaro keys, "I don't care if you break speed limits, Just get us to the hospital, Our baby needs us", They changed & cleaned up. Before they knew it, They were on their way to Tripler in a matter of minutes, so they can see for themselves, that Charlie is okay, & not hurt at all. Heads will roll, if anything happened to Charlie, while he is in their care.

 

They found Rachel, & Stan in tge hallway, & they hugged each other close, Then Jessie met them, & said, "We were expecting this side effect", she said to them, "I gave him an ice pop, Hopefully it will make him feel better", They thanked her profusely, & took them to the spot, where tbey gown, & cover up, before heading in the room, & visit with Charlie. They hope that their little boy is okay. Their hearts broke at the sight of their precious baby boy.

 

"Charles, Are you okay, Son ?", Rachel askrd, as she kissed his tears away, "My throat hurts, Mommy", he said sniffling, Stan said with a convincing smile, "We are here now, Sport, Everything **_will be_** all right", Steve said simply, "Listen to your daddy, He is a smart man". Danny said agreeing, "That's right, We will take care of you too", The Little Boy asked, "Can we have a boy's night, No girls allowed ?", That made everyone laugh,  & Stan said chuckling, "Sure we can, We will have Dr. Jasper said, "Pizza _**is**_ the best cure", So we can have some tonight", Danny said, "I will get Uncle Chin on the phone," Steve said, "I am sure Uncle Lou would be free too", Rachel said, "Well, I will see if Grace, Renee, Samantha,  & Kono will be free for a girl's night too", & they spent the rest of time, visiting, & talking pleasantly.

 

The Girls were having fun, Kono showed them the best spots of Hawaii, & her favorite spots, on the way. They went to the luau at the _**Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , & it was fun. They also got to have part in the dancing, & Rachel invited Kono to stay with them, & Grace fell asleep first, & then Rachel, & Kono got to have a relaxing cup of tea, before they went to bed. Each of them won't forget that night, & how special it was. They are hping that Charlie, & rhe others are having fun too, on their special night.

 

Steve, Chin, Stan, Danny, & Lou were having fun, eating pizza, & watching baseball. They were talking about baseball, & maybe going to the _**Pro Bowl**_ together. Charlie would love that, especially spending time with his uncles,  & fathers. The Little Boy fell asleep first, & the men looked at him with a fond smile, & then at each other, Steve, Chin, & Lou moved around Danny, Stan, & Charlie, surrounding them, They slept in uncomfortable chairs, protecting them.


	12. Eleven:

Charlie was doing much better since the incident, & he was loving the fact that his family were coming to visit him, no matter how busy they get, It made the rest of his time in the hospital a whole better & easier, knowing that he would never be alone, & that his ohana would always be there if he needs him. He feels like he is getting better, & stronger, each time he rests up, He knew that if he follows Dr. Jasper's orders, he would be out of the hospital sooner, & he could have as much as fun as he wanted.  
  
  
  
Danny couldn't help but smile, as he came from seeing Dr. Jasper, The words were playing in his mind, & He said to him, _"I am so happy & thrilled to tell you that the procedure is working, Charlie has to take it easy though for the first month, But I don't expect any complications during his recovery, I expect to see him in six months, Okay ?", He gave Danny a smile, & moment to digest what he just told him, Congratulations, Enjoy your time with your son"_, _He just hugged him, & let out his emotions of thanks, Then he composed himself, & said, "If you need anything, Anything at all, Please don't hesitate to call me", He left the office feeling lighter, & he did a happy dance, & then went to the camaro, his smile never leaving his face._  
  
  
  
He got to the HQ around noon, & he went into the bullpen, & had a neutral expression on his face, Everyone was waiting patiently, with a little bit of anxiousness in them, "So, Danno ?", Steve said getting straight to the point, Chin said, "What did the doctor say ?", as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kono said, "We can handle it", Lou concurred in agreement, & said, "Yeah, As a family", Danny just slowly lets out a smile, & said, "The procedure is starting to show signs that it's working, We will know in six months, He just have to take it easy", Everyone lets out a whoop of celebration, The Blond looks at his ohana, "Come on, I am taking my ohana out to lunch, I have to call Stan & Rachel, Fill them in on what is gonna happen", Steve said with a smile in his commanding tone, "You heard the man, Let's step it up, & move it out", The Five-O Ohana feels like that there will be finally peace in their lives, & nothing will take it away from them.  
  
  
  
Rachel practically squeals with happiness, as she got the call from Danny, & she told him, "No, We will meet you there, It's great **_great_** news, Thank you for telling me, Daniel", She quickly filled her boss in,  & then she called Stan, &  he came to pick her up, & they went to **_Kamekona's_** , & met everyone there, & they had so much fun, the fact that Charlie is doing well, & he has a quick start to his recovery. They can't wait to see their little boy grow up, & have a wonderful life, & be happy in the world, & see what else life has to throw at him. But right now, They are focusing on celebrating the fact. that Charlie is with them, & they are gonna see him smile everyday.  
  
  
  
It was the big day, Charlie was ready to be discharged from the hospital, & he was all smiles for his ohana, Grace gets to play hooky, cause she wanted to be there for her brother, & make sure that he is okay. Stan went to see Dr. Jasper for any further instructions, Rachel was reading a story from one of his story books, & he, Grace, Steve, & Danny were all listening to it. When Stan came back, he smiled, & gave the "thumbs up" to adults, while Grace, & Charlie were distracted, "Ready to blow this popstand, Charlie ?", Danny asked, Charlie gave him a grin, & said, "Blow popstand", They all laughed, & got ready to leave, The Blond blew on his stomach, & it made laugh. He handed him off to Stan, & they were all smiles, as they were leaving Tripler Medical Center, as a family.  
  
  
  
They stopped for the manatory shaved ice, & Charlie noticed that Kamekona was not around, He looked up at Steve, & asked, "Where is Kammie, Papa ?", "I don't know, Sport, We have to find him, cause he can make us our shaved ices", They went in further, & everyone, including Flippa, Chin, Lou, Kamekona, & Kono yelled, "SURPRISE !!!", & they all presented Charlie with presents, & they had a wonderful big family dinner. Kamekona & the others explained what was going on, Steve, Stan, Rachel, & Danny were all incredibly touched. Grace was taking care of her brother, & made sure that he eats, He & Danny appreciated Kamekona creating, & making them a huge shaved ice, that was just for them. The party went on, & they had fun til dawn.  
  
  
  
When everything started to go back to normal, Danny & Steve just loved having some time to themselves, & they were on the lanai, looking at the ocean surrounded by stars, "Danno, Please no negative thinking, ever, We are having a great year, & are happy too, right ?, " he asked with worry, Danny tuned to face him, "I am not thinking negatively at all, I am just counting my blessings, You are the best one, along with Grace, I love you so much", He said with a smile, & kissed him sweetly. "I love you too, Danno", Steve said, as he returned the kiss, Danny said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Take me inside, Do wicked wicked things to me", Steve said with a chuckle, "I thought you would never ask", as he pulls his lover with him, & they went inside & hurried to their bedroom.


	13. Twelve:

They crashed through the bedroom, Steve closed the door without breaking the kiss. Danny used his upper body strength, & pushed his lover down on the bed, & he ripped his shirt open with an animalistic growl, & tore it off of his body. He said with a seductive smirk, warning him, "Don't move, _**Baby**_ ". He attacked his neck with vigor. Steve moaned, as he moved around, as the intense pleasure was overtaking him. The Blond was loving leaving his marks on him, & he loved seeing hickeys appearing on his gorgeous, & golden skin.

 

"God damn it, Danno, Stop with the teasing !", The Seal moaned out exclaiming, as Danny wouldn't let up. Steve yelped in pleasurable pain, as his lover took his little nipple into his mouth, & bit it, & licked it. He also gave it a tug, The Five-O Commander moaned, & Danny was smiling, as he got the desired result. He gave the other side the same treatment. Steve gasped, as the blond detective planted kisses on his pectorals, & squirmed, as he licked his impressive abs, & dived into his belly button.

 

He began his dirty talk, "I am gonna take that huge salami of yours, _**Baby**_ , I am gonna lick it, bite it, & lick it again, Just to drive you crazy", Danny cooed seductively. The Seal was trying to hold on, but it was a hard battle. Danny was smacking his asscheeks, "I love my meat a liitle tender, & red". Steve didn't know how he was not cumming from this, & yelped when Danny bit each of his delectable asscheek. Steve was practically begging for more.

 

"Mmmmm, I ain't done with you, _**Stud**_ , I ain't done with you by a long shot", The Blond Detective said smirking seductively, as he took in the condition of his lover was in. Then, he began to stroke his cock, & lick his entrance, "GAWWWD, DANNNO !!!!", he moaned out shouting. Danny chose to ignore him, & kept up what he was doing. Steve still managed to hold on, cause he is loving everything that his golden adonis is doing to him. Danny also feels like he is about to lose it, & he said this to his lover.

 

"Baby, I want you to come with me, we _**will**_ come together", Danny said in a commanding tone,  & kept up the tempo, & rhythm. Then Steve orgasmed very hard, & the blond followed right behind him. They were spent, & they composed themselves, & Danny said, "Baby, You felt so good, I want you to cum inside of me", Steve growled, & was happy to get his payback, & he pushed Danny on the bed.

 

Steve was pounding, & thrusting into him, Danny groaned, & moaned as a response to the stimulation, that was overtaking him. "GOD, STEVE, FUCK ME, I AM NOT A CHINA DOLL !!!", he screamed out, & Steve did not say a word, as he continued to pound into Danny's fine ass. "I am gonna cum, Steve !", The Blond exclaimed, Steve said, as he was flushed, & panting, "Me too, Danno", A few minutes later, They both came hard again, & they embraced each other, as they went through the sexual bliss.

 

They composed themselves, & Steve said smiling, as he dropped a kiss on top of Danno's head, "I love you, Danno, I love you so much", Danny could help it, but his smile broke through. "I love you too, Super Seal, Always & Forever", The Five-O Commander nodded in agreement, & said vowing, "Always & Forever". They made love in the shower, & took their time, They shut off the water, & dried off. They did not bothered with pajamas, as they walked hand in hand into their bedroom, as they got in, & they held each other, & fell asleep dreaming of their beautiful future together.


	14. Thirteen:

The Next Morning, Steve was surprisingly still asleep, when Danny woke up, & opened his eyes & smiled, as he remembered the hot, & steamy night, that they had before, He caressed the golden skin, & he knew that for the rest of his life, he can do this, & just enjoy being in love with his lover. For once, He doesn't have a negative thought in his body, & he is gonna enjoy life to the fullest, & he will be happy with whatever it brings him.

 

Danny was brought back from his thoughts, as he felt his super seal shifted & stirred himself awake. He turned, & said with a sleepy, & lazy smile, "Mmmm, Morning, Baby", as they embraced, & held each other, & enjoyed their time together, as the day was starting, & they can't wait to be part of it. They knew they have a lot to do, so they aren't gonna waste time. They need to get their work done, so they can enjoy their weekend together.

 

"Good Morning, Babe, The day is looking great, & beautiful", Danny said, as he noticed the sun was peeking through the blinds. Steve nodded, & grunted, "Mmmmhmmmm", as he was getting himself fully awake, & smiled at his handsome lover. "I could think of something we could be doing now", as he caressed & stroked his bulge. Danny moaned out as a response to what he was doing to him. He leaned into it, & let the stimulation overtake him. Danny moaned out, "You are so insatiable", He gave in, & they had their dose of morning sex.

 

Steve grasped him, in a tight, but a gentle grip, Danny loves it, when Steve is in "protective" mode, & treats him like he is gold. "God, Steve !", The Blond exclaimed, as the seal was giving his cock teasing licks, & kisses. "God, You feel so so good right now, Babe", as he was thrusting into his blond adonis, & smacking his ass in the process. Danny groaned in between pleasure, & pain. He said, "Give it to me, Give me all you got, _**Baby**_ ", he cooed seductively, as he was stroking himself to the edge, as Steve was pummeling into him. "Cum for me, Danno, Cum for me now !", he exclaimed whispering into his ear, & nips it. After a few more minutes, They both orgasmed very hard.

 

"God, That was freaking fantastic", Danny said, as he composed himself, they were both panting, & flushed. "It sure was", Steve said agreeing, as he snuggled against his lover. "I definitely intitate & call for morning cuddles", Danny said, as he does the gesture, & smiled for the first time, since he woke up. "It's nice to see you happy, Danno, I live to see you smile", as he drops a kiss to the top of his head. "I would keep there forever", he thought to himself, as they had their morning cuddles.

 

Meanwhile, Lou, Kono, & Chin were trying to pull off a surprise for the happy couple, & they were trying to think of the best place to send them to. Rachel came in, & said smiling, "Hey, Guys, I brought you breakfast", & sets it up in the breaking room. She came back to them, & saw the expression on their faces, she asked, "What's wrong, Guys ?", as she looks at them with concern. "We are thinking of sending Steve & Danny on a getaway, But we don't where to send them", Kono said sadly, Chin said agreeing, "All of our ideas are stupid". Lou said, "We don't have a lot of time to pull it off", & Rachel said suddenly with a smile on her face, "I got the perfect place in mind, Let me make a couple of calls", Everyone felt better, as they watched Rachel make her call.

 

Steve was making breakfast, & enjoying the moment of silence, & time alone, He was humming a little tune, as he was working on creating a masterpiece. He was so into it, that he didn't hear Danny come in, **"God, He looked so sexy like this"** , Danny thought to himself, as he made his way to him. He groped an asscheek, & said, "Mmmm, So sexy", Steve shivered in response. He pulled down his boxers, & his well sculpted ass was on display for him, Steve shuts off his cooking, & Danny rims, & tongues fuck him, while stroking his cock hard, Steve comes even harder than before. "Payback for before & it's sweet, My Love", he whispered, & they ended up having sex again.


	15. Fourteen:

Steve grunted, as he hit the kitchen table, & Danny laid, & straddled him, "God, Why does this seem so wrong ?", The Seal moaned out, as Danny kissed from his neck, & down. "Cause, It seems so right, _**Baby**_ ", he cooed seductively, as he continues to do what he is doing, & Steve is shivering in response to his administrations. He doesn't know if he can last long like this.

 

"Danny, Danno, Dannnno !", he exclaimed moaning out, as Danny increased his tempo. Danny said with a smirk, "That's right, Baby, Give it to me, Give it all to me", & when he snapped his hips, as he moved, Steve lets out a howl, as a response to the wonderful stimulation, that is overtaking him. He gave Steve's ass a nice little slap, & reached under, & tickled his balls, Steve howled even louder, It got Danny hard, as a rock. He stares at his lover, & makes sure that he is okay with all of this.

 

"Are you okay, Babe ?", Danny asked when concern etched his face, as he slowed his tempo, & rhythm a bit. "I feel fucking fantastic", The Seal said, as he was trying to compose himself, & breathe. Danny smiled, & resumed what he was doing, & Steve lets the tension out of his body, & puts his trust into his lover. Danny kisses his bare shoulder, as a reward for letting him have control, & trusting him.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel found the perfect spot for Steve & Danny to go to on their romantic vacation, she talked it over with Stan, & agreed with his wife wholehearted that they deserve this trip, & he went to make the call, & when he came back, he said with a satisfied smile, "It's all set, Costs are being picked up, so they have to worry about it", Rachel could not believe the generous nature of her husband, & said, "Well, Good then, Cause Mr. Edwards, There is something I want to do to you", she led him by the tie, & he went without hesitation with her to their bedroom.

 

Steve & Danny moved through the house, as they were in their sexual haze, & they made it to their bedroom, & fell on to it, as they continued to hungrily devour each other. "Ohhhh, Babe, I shouldn't underestimate your talent in bed, & your wicked mouth", The Blond said with a smile, as he felt his lover feasting on his neck once again, & decided that right then & there, He will be a human plate, so he decided to make Danny a blubbering mess. "God, Steve !", he exclaimed, as Steve was using his skills on his cock, & playing him like an expert, It did not take along for him to cum, & the seal followed right afterwards, & they were panting, & flushed, enjoying their bliss. "Breakfast", Danny said reminding him, "Screw breakfast, We can eat later, I want to cuddle for now", Danny did not argue with his love, & enjoyed the time with him, til they are ready to start day properly this time.

 

Rachel decided to throw caution to the wind, & throw away her birth control pills, & she suspected that she is pregnant from one of their sexual encounters, & she knew that she had to tell her husband, but not now, as she was in the moment, & she was enjoying what Stan was doing to her, when they were spent, & composed, She said, "Darling, I am _so so_ sorry for putting you through hell this year", Stan waved a dismissive hand, "I know you are, I forgave you,  & we worked through this, What brought this on ?", Rachel nodded, & took a breath, "I am pregnant, Stanley, I went to the doctor, & I had it confirmed," Stan could contain his happiness, & said smiling, "You just made me the happiest man on Earth". He proceeded to talk to her stomach, "I am so excited about you, Little one, I can't wait to meet you", Rachel had tears of happiness in her eyes, "Don't cry, Baby, We are gonna be so happy, I just know it", & they shared a kiss, & relaxed a bit, They are gonna pick up the kids from their nanny, & meet the others, so they can tell them about the place they booked for Steve & Danny's romantic getaway.

 

Kono was busy making everything easier for her bosses, & love ones at HQ, so when they go on their vacation, they have nothing to worry about, "Do you think that they will like their surprise, Cousin ?", she asked Chin, who was busy doing his part at the smart table. "Yes, I think they will, They need this trip, It would do them good", The Former SWAT Commander agreed, "Yeah, They seen so much bad stuff between the two of them, This is exactly what is needed", The Ex-Surfer is hoping that they are right, & they returned to their work in silence, before they have to meet Grace, Rachel, Stan, & Charlie at _**Kamekona's**_ for a late dinner.

 

After they ate, They relaxed a bit before Rachel, Stan, & the kids come over to visit, "Hon, I think we need a vacation, What do you think ?", Danny asked his lover, "Yeah, We certainly do, But we can't, we are so swamped at work... Maybe once the load has lighten", Steve said in thought, "Okay, Babe", Danny said in disappointment, Steve hates to disappoint his lover, But, They have no idea that their dreams are about to come true.

 

Rachel, Stan, & the kids made to dinner in time, & they went over to their usual table, & Kamekona said with a wink, as he brought over their usual orders, "Only the best for my ohana", Flippa said, as he helps him, "That's right", he said with a smile. They thanked him profusely, & ate in silence, while talking once in awhile. Grace said, "Come on, Charlie, I will show you the neat playground that Kammie has", Once they were out of earshot, Rachel brought out the details for the trip, & Stan explained everything. "Wow, They will love it", Kono said happily, "Definitely, This suits their personalities", Chin added, Lou said, "If you need help covering the charges, We can pitch in", The Edwards told them that it wouldn't be neccessary, they have it covered. They watched Charlie, & Grace play, til it was time for them to leave. Chin, Lou, & Kono went to their homes, while Stan & Rachel brought Grace & Charlie over to Danny, & Steve's, since it's their weekend with them in the custody agreement.

 

Steve & Danny were happy to see them, & Danny offered Stan, & Rachel some coffee, while Steve scooped out some ice cream for the kids, & they all ate on the lanai, Grace & Charlie asked if they can make a sandcastle, Steve said with a nod, "Remember the rules, Stay close, so we can keep an eye on you at all times", Charlie & Grace said in unison, "Yes, Papa Steve", "Good, The toys are right there on the blanket, Go have some fun", They kissed his cheek, & went to have their fun, Rachel cleared her throat, Danny, & Steve gave them their attention.

 

"We appreciated everything you guys have done for us, & Charlie, You went beyond, & above", Rachel said, as she was smiling at them gratefully, Stan said in agreement, "Yeah, We could never repay you for everything, But we found a way", He handed them the brochure, & said, "Don't worry, Governor Denning approved it, Kono, Lou, & Chin have work covered", Danny suddenly thought of Charlie, & Rachel appeased his mind, "Don't worry, Daniel, It's not too far away, We can reach you no problem, & vice versa, We _**will**_ update you if anything happens with Charlie's condition", That made Danny feel better,  & Steve said, "Thank you for this", The Blond forgot his manners for a second, "Yes, Thank you, Guys", Stan & Rachel smiled at each other, & turned to Steve & Danny, "We have one more piece of good news", The Business Man said with happiness, "We are pregnant", They all celebrated, Grace, & Charlie both told them that they were tired, So Stan, & Rachel kissed them "goodnight", & hugged them, & left. Steve & Danny helped the children get ready for bed, They watched them fall asleep, & stayed there for awhile. "We are so lucky", Danny said whispering with a smile, "We sure are", The Seal said agreeing whispering back, they watched for a bit longer, & they walked hand in hand back to their own bedroom.


	16. Fifteen:

Steve & Danny had so much fun with Grace & Charlie over the weekend, They hate it to see it end, but they knew that they have to be fair, & let Stan & Rachel have some equal time with them, They also wanted to ask about what they think of them going on vacation, so Steve made their favorite dinner, Grilled Cheese, & Soup, & they sat down at the table on the lanai. Danny cleared his throat, & Steve knew this was time to bring up the trip.

 

"Guys", The Seal said, as they were giving him his full attention, "What do you think of me & Danno going on a trip ?", Grace said, "I think it's a good idea, You & Papa need some time to yourselves". Charlie said, "I am a big boy now, Gracie is gonna help me with baseball", He asked with excited eyes, "Will you come watch me play ?", Danny smiled, & said, as he leaned to tickle the little boy, "Of course, We will, We promised Stan that we will help him coach the team", Charlie lets out an excited, "Yay !", & they all went back to eating their dinner.

 

Steve & Danny came back to the HQ, like they were on fire, & they made sure that everything on their part is done, so it would easier on Lou, Chin, & Kono, so they won't have any worries, while they are on vacation. "You guys should be okay for awhile, & I left the bigwigs numbers in my office, Just call if you need them", Steve said, as he was going over the checklist, Danny nodded in agreement, "They are gonna help you, If not, Then when we come back, I am gonna give them the mother of all rants", Chin said with a smile, "We would not expect anything less, Bruddah", Kono said with a laugh, "Everyone runs, when you get pissed off", Lou said with a chuckle, "Even SWAT, I am proud to say that they are fearful of me now", Danny said with a smile, "Don't you forget it", Steve said to Danny, "Come on, Danno, We have to pack up for this trip", Hugs were passed around, & Steve & his lover hurried to their house, so they can pack everything for the trip.

 

It was so beautiful, when they got to the reserve, & it was just like Rachel said it would be, & they saw their cabin, & the size of it, They were amazed, & reminded themselves to thank Stan later for this, & they went in, checking everything out, & being cautious at the same time. "This is so beautiful", Danny said in awe, as they were checking out the outside, & having their privacy, "Yep, It sure is, But I was thinking is that we check out the beautiful hot tub inside", The Seal said with a waggle of his eyebrows, Danny smirked, & said, "You always did have the best plans", & followed him, ushering him inside.

 

Meanwhile, Grace had arranged a perfect tea to share with her mother, & she made sure that no one will disturb them, Stan said proudly, with a smile, "This is a great thing you are doing, Kiddo", Grace said smiling, "Thanks, Dad, I just want Mom to know that I am not angry at her anymore, & that I love her so much", The Business Executive hugged the young girl, & said, "This will definitely send the message", & he head off to a night out with Chin, & Lou, like he promised, Also Kono is gonna come over, cause she never been to a tea before.

 

Steve & Danny looked at each with passion, like it was the first time that they ever met, & they were exploring the other's body with vigor, while they were in the hot tub, & they made the other cum mutliple times, & denied & delay too, Steve had Danny against his chest, & they sighed in contentment, & relaxed. "It's nice to have this time to ourselves", The Seal with a smile, "Yes, It is nice, We can just shut out the world", Danny said in agreement with his lover, then they talked about their plans, & future, & what they want to come out of it.

 

"This is _**so**_ beautiful, Grace, Your mother will be so impressed with you", Kono said, as she helps Grace set out the plates,  & made sure the every last detail was taken care of, "I hope so, She is the best mother in the world, even if she made a mistake", Rachel said in awe, "Oh my god, Gracie, This is so beautiful, Honey, You did a great job", The Young Girl smiled at her mother's praise, & had her seated at the table immediately.

 

"This is great, Guys, Thank you for this, I never get to do this with my friends, They are all too stuck up for football", Stan stated, as he watched the game with Lou, & Chin at one of their favorite hangouts. "Sometimes, You need to chill, & unwind", Lou said with a smile, as he called out to the bartender for another round of beers, & an order of nachos", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, Otherwise, You will drive yourself crazy", & they celebrated when their team scored a touchdown. Stan never regret forgiving Danny for the affair, cause if he didn't, He would not have the ohana that he has around him at that moment.

 

After a long & leisurely nap, It was early evening, Steve & Danny got dressed, & went to explore & have some fun, They were also hungry from their "activities", so they found the restaurant that Stan swears that it's good, & he was right. After some surf & turf, They walked on the beach, as the sun was setting. It was a perfect time for a kiss, Steve pulled the blond to him, & said, "I love you, Danno", & planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you too, You Goof", Danny said with a bigger smile, as he returned the kiss, & they continued their walk on the beach, & then head for their cabin.

 

"You look so much better, Rachel", Kono said with a smile, "I feel better, Once I knew that Charlie was out of the woods for now, & he can go back to his routine", The British Lady said with a smile, that did not quite meet her eyes, Grace spoke up, & said, "Mom, I wanted to do this for you, To show you that I am not mad anymore, & I understand now why you did what you did, You are the best mother to me & Charlie, I love you", she reached out to hug her mother, Rachel met her half way, & said with emotion, **_"Thank you_ ** so much for this, Sweetie, I _**love**_ you too", Kono just watched on with a smile,  & the ladies enjoyed their time together.


	17. Sixteen:

"Mmmmm, Morning, **_Sexy_** ", Danny said seductively, as he slowly waking up, & smiling, as Steve was pulling him closer to him, & it made the blond feel so special, like he is the only thing that matters to him. "Morning, Baby, Is there anything special you would like for breakfast ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Besides you ?", The Seal smacked his ass, as a response to it, "Smartass", Steve said with a smile, & they held each other for awhile. They are really beginning to love being with, & around each other.

 

Charlie was excited, cause he gets to start practicing for baseball, He was also hungry, & feeling a little bit better, since coming home from the hospital, "Come on, Racie, Mama made pancakes", he came to get her, & dragged her from the room, as she was ready for the day. "Coming, Charlie", she said with a laugh, as they headed for the table, Rachel served them their breakfast with a smile, Grace said reminding her little brother, their plans for the day. She just loves it, when he gets excited, & she hopes that her Danno, & Papa are enjoying their trip. "Now, Charlie, Daddy is gonna meet us later for a special dinner, But we get to spend time with Uncles Lou, Chin, & Auntie Kono, We are gonna go to the park, & play baseball, Doesn't that sound like fun ?", He nodded with a smile, & dug into his breakfast, & Grace & Rachel just smiled at each other, & joined the little boy in eating the wonderful breakfast.

 

Stan couldn't help but smile, as he was preparing for a meeting, life was good, & the family is great, he feels even lucky to have extended family, with Five-O. It took awhile, but he reached it, He & Rachel couldn't be happier, & neither has the Five-O, **"I promise that I am gonna be the man, that they can be proud of"** , He thought to himself, He got everything ready, & hurried to his meeting, cause he has a special date, he can't break for anything in the world, & the smile never left his face.

 

After a wonderful brunch, Steve & Danny went to walk along the beach, & they were enjoying the scenery in front of them, Danny shivered a bit, & couldn't help but feel like an idiot, cause he forgot his windbreaker. Steve had concern written all over his face, "Cold ?", The Seal took off his his sweatshirt, & gave it to him, & was fine in his windbreaker. Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks", Steve wrapped his arms around his lover, & the blond absolutely loves it when he does this. Danny said with a sigh, "I wish we can stay like this forever", Steve dropped a kiss to his head, & said, "Me too, But we have lives to get back to, & we need to focus on our ohana, when we get back", Danny nodded silently in disappointment, Steve hates to see his lover like this, said trying to cheer him up, "How about this ?, We come back here for our 1st Anniversary", Danny smiled brightly, & bigger, Steve swore he wants to freeze this moment forever. He said, as he kissed him sweetly, "Thank you, I will hold you to that", & they continued their walk, & resumed enjoying their time on the beach.

 

After the lunch & the park, Chin, Kono, & Lou remembered that they had paperwork to take care of, before they can enjoy their weekend, They called Stan, & let him know what the plan was, & he told them that he has no problem picking the kids up at HQ, & that he would meet them there. Grace smiled at her little brother, who looked so cute sleeping, & said to her uncles, & aunt, "Thanks for everything, Guys", "You _**are**_ very welcome, Gracie", Kono said,  & Chin said, "Anytime", "We love to hang out with you", Lou added. The Young Girl smiled, & just relaxed in silence, & the others were smiling all the way to HQ, as the rest of their ride was made in complete silence.

 

Steve & Danny took a midday romantic cruise around the river, which was courtesy of Stan, & Rachel. They were enjoying themselves, til Steve got some troubling thoughts in his head, **"Is Danny happy with me & us ?", "Does he want to leave me ?, If he does, I don't think I can take it"**, he thought to himself, Danny saw this, & asked this, "Are you okay, Baby ?, Where did you drift off to just now ?", He was worried about his lover, & he would be damned if something or someone will hurt him, He would protect Steve, til the day he dies.

 

"I was just wondering if you are happy with me, & our relationship, Danno, I was wondering if you had any doubts at all", he said suddenly shyly, & looked down at the ground. Danny tilted his chin up, & whispered with a soft smile, "Not a one", & kissed him, which Steve was happy to return. "Before I met you, I was miserable, The only thing that kept me going was Grace, & HPD, But they turned my life into one living hell, When I came through that garage, It was the best day of my life, Meeting you was like fate, destiny, all rolled into one, So no I don't have _any_ doubts,  & you shouldn't either, I love you, Super Seal", Steve hugged him close to him, "I love you too, Danno", & the driver smiled, as he assumed that they are gonna kiss, which he was right, they did. He continued the ride, as the couple relaxed, & enjoyed the scenery in silence.

 

Stan really enjoyed his time with Charlie, & Grace, They went to their favorite spot that had the best italian food on the island, & after that, They went to the local ice cream shop, where they were enjoying their sundaes. "And I hit a homerun after this many tries", The Little Boy said with a chocolate smile, & held three fingers, The Business Executive laughed, & Grace did too, "Come on, Let's get you cleaned up, or your mother will have my hide", He got a wetnap from the small container, & lovingly wiped his face, & hands. He paid the bill, & he & the kids walked out of the parlor hand in hand.


	18. Seventeen:

Danny was busy making something scrumptious for his man, after a day of fun in the sun, **"My Man ?, I sure do love the sound of it"** , The Blond smiled, as he thought to himself, as he was putting the finishing touches on dinner, He was anxious as hell, cause he wanted it to be so perfect, & he wanted it to be a night, that Steve would never forget. **"I know that Super Seal _is_ the one for me"** , he thought to himself with a smile, & then he went to set the table, & went to make himself look good for his man.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was doing his workout swim on their private beach, & it was quiet, just the way he liked it, There was something about the water that calms him. He can forget about the bad in the world, & just focus on the positive things in his life, & also how Danny keeps him sane, & in check, He knew also that he couldn't stay in the water for long. Cause he knew that Danny would worry, so he continued without any further distracting thoughts entering his mind.

 

Charlie was so happy about the day he got spend with his big sister, & ohana, he was so proud of himself, as he was retelling the day's events, He was in the middle of telling it again, that he fell asleep right then & there. Grace looked worriedly at Stan, & he said, "It's okay, Sweetheart, He gets tired sometimes, & he needs to rest", she nodded, showing that she understood, she trusts her srepfather/father, & there is no reason for him to lie to her, about something so important, like her little brother's health.

 

Danny couldn't help but watch his lover slice through the water, like it was nothing, & he was admiring the beautiful view in front of him, which was looking so good to him. **"God, I _am_ the luckiest bastard on this planet"** , He thought to himself, as he continued to watch Steve work out, & then he realized before he gets caught, he has to get change, & finish the last of the details for their special dinner, that he has planned.

 

Rachel was taking it easy, like she promised everyone that she would, & she smiled, as Grace, & Stan were coming in the house, & Stan was carrying Charlie in his arms, He bent down, so Rachel could kiss the top of his head, & she looked at her daughter, & asked with a smile, "Did you have fun ?", Grace smiled, & said, "Yeah, It was fun to hang out with Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou, & Auntie Kono", she indicated to the phone, "Charlie got a homerun, & I got it on my phone", The British Lady said with a smile, "I would love to see it", as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. Grace smiled, & said, "Let me know, Mommy", She woke Charlie up, & he helped him get rwasdy for bed, & then she took care of herself, leaving Rachel & Stan alone to have some privacy.

 

Steve cane into the house, after drying off, & wrapping the towel around his waist, he smelled the air, & said thinking to himself, "Damn, Danny must have been working hard", he checked the kitchen, & could not find his lover, then he heard beautiful singing, & smiled, He went upstairs to change, cause he did not want to ruin what Danny had cooked up for their special night, He hurried upstairs two at a time, so he could shower up, & be looking & smelling good for his Danno.

 

"You think McGarrett _**will**_ have the balls to propose to Danny ?", Kono asked Lou  & Chin, as they were enjoying some beers after a long day with their niece & nephew, & then at the office. "I think he will do it, Cuz", The Handsome Lieutenant said, Lou said with an arched eyebrow, "I think he will do it as a surprise, & make it romantic in the process", Kono held up some money, "$60.00 saus that he just proposes, & they do the deed". Chin said with a smile, "I think he will propose, & they will do something to celebrate", as he puts down his $60.00, & Lou added, "I think he will propose, do the romantic thing, & deed, plus call us to ;et us know that he did it", added his money, & then said, "Let's put in this pouch, that _**Five-O**_ witten on it",  & as soon as the money was tucked away, They went back to enjoy their night.

 

Danny was making sure that everything is looking good, & Steve came down at the perfect time, & said, "What's all of this ?", he had a big smile on his face, & the blond looked up, as he said this, "You were so good to me on this trip, & making ir memorable. So I wanted to do this for you, You like ?", he asked hopefully, "Like, Danno, I love it", as he went over to him, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Good, Sit down, Dinner is ready", Steve did as he was told, Danny served up their plates, & then joined him, They had a wonderful meal, & evening, Steve had a surprise of his own for him. He just hopes that his lover will love it.

 

Rachel & Stan were watching their kids sleep, & she said with a soft smile on her face, "We are so lucky, I mean we got the greatest kids on Earth, & a family that has our backs, whenever we need it", Stan smiled, & said, as he kissed his wife on the top of her head, "I was thinking the same thing today, while I was at work, I may be a rich man, but having my family around me, It makes me richer". The British Lady had to agree, & said, "Me too, I don't know what we would do, If we did not have them in our lives", She shuddered at the thought, "Hopefully, We never have to find out", he said, as he leads her to their bedroom, "Come on, I want love on my wife, & show her that she is the most important thing in my life, How about it ?", "Best idea I ever heard", as she willingly followed him, & she was extra horny, so it will be indeed an interesting night.

 

Steve got up from his seat, & opened the window, letting the breezy air come in, along the sounds of calypso music follow, he went over to the seat that his lover was in, & said, "Dance with me, Danno, Please ?", The Loudmouth Detective was speechless, just nodded, & followed him in the middle of the room, & they started to dance to the rhythm of the music, suddenly things were getting heated up between them, ss they were making up their own moves, "Bed ?", Steve said panting out, Danny said with a nod, "Most definitely, Let's go, Handsome", & they decided to leave the cleanup til the morning, & blew out the candles, & they were making their way to the bedroom, as they were kissing along the way.


	19. Eighteen:

They were busy feeling passion, & heat between them, they nearly tore the other's clothes off of the other, as they were making it across the bedroom. Danny was pushed on to the bed, moaning out, "Oh, God", as Steve attacked a nipple, & was on a mission trying to find every g-spot, that is on his body, The Blond did not care, as long as he is being fucked through the bed, & he gets to have multiple orgasms.

 

"That's just the beginning, Danno, I am gonna take such good care of you, & make you feel so good, Trust me, _**Baby**_ ", The Seal purred seductively as he was prepping himself, & his lover. "Ohhhh, That feels so good !", Danny exclaimed with happiness, Steve was smiling like the cheshire cat, cause he is loving that he is doing this to his lover, & making him turned into putty right into his hands.

 

The Five-O Commander began to thrust in & out of his lover, Danny was matching his rhythm, or at least trying to, but it was too intense, & he came, Steve followed right after him, just by watching him, & they came at the same time, They were spent, & holding each other, while enjoying the bliss. Steve flipped him & got him on his knees, "Up, Danno, I am not done with you yet, Not by a long shot", He held him in position, & started to pound into him mercilessly, & Danny was loving the fact, that it's him, & him alone that could do this lover, & make him crazy with passion.

 

"GOD, STEVE, JUST FUCKING ME, I AM NOT A CHINA DOLL !!!", The Blond screamed out in response to what he is doing to him, Steve increased the tempo, & Danno was moaning, groaning, panting, & flushed all over his body. Steve managed to orgasm hard, as a result of it, & Danny came too a few minutes after his handsome lover, & then when Steve was trying to compose himself, That's when Danny attacked & brought him over to the last surprise he had for him.

 

"I think it's time for you to have a session, It's been awhile, huh, Baby ?", Danny said teasingly stroking his cock, Steve just moaned out, exclaiming, "Shit !", & he arched up for more contact, Danny obliged, then he got him over to the poles, where he strapped him in, ankles, & arms stretched out, Danny was all set for whatever he is gonna do, & he hopes that Steve would like it too, & dig this scene with him.

 

He slapped those asscheeks lightly, & which made the seal grunt, & then he looked at his lover, & showed him the blindfold, Steve nodded his consent, & then Danny did it up for him. "I am gonna give you so much pleasure for payback for what you did for me just a little while ago", he used the hairbrush, & raked it through the small amount of chest hair, & then his pebbled nipples, & then he used it to smack his ass again, & Steve was grunting, & the emotion, that was overwhelming, was threatening to come out.

 

"Do you like it ?", he asked his lover, "No", Steve answered without hesitation, "I think you do", another smack was landed, Steve was on the edge, & the blond kept pushing him, saying, "It's okay to like it, I give you permission to like it", "No, Yes, I like it", Steve felt like he was crumbling without a safety net, Danny was not gonna let that happen, He _**is**_ always gonna be there for his lover. "Is it because you are ashamed that you like it ?", "YES, DAMNIT !!!", he screamed out,  & then Danny took the blindfold off immediately, & comforted him right then, & there, He releases Steve from his bindings, & they went to bed making love again, & having multiple orgasms, some were delayed & controlled, but Steve needed this, & he was glad that Danny was able to pick up on it, & now they are relaxed, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The Next Morning, Charlie was excited about the baseball season, & that he got on a team, He looked up at his father, & asked, "Daddy, Do you think Danno & Papa are gonna be back in time for the opening game ?", Stan said with a smile, "They would not miss for anything in the world, Uncle Chin is gonna tape it, & Uncle Lou is gonna give them the highlights, in just case that there is a chance of them missing it", The Little Boy seemed satisfied with that answer, & they finished up their packing for the beach, cause they are gonna meet the others there for some fun in the sun, which Dr. Jasper is recommending for his patient, & to have fun too.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou were traveling in Lou's SUV, as they made their way to the beach, "I think the proposal is gonna happen soon, McGarrett is gonna take the plunge, & make Danny a very happy man indeed", Chin said, "I think that they are gonna wait til they come back", Lou added, "I am with Kono, & don't forget about the money for the bet, If someone is right, They are gonna get it", They drove the rest of the way in silence, hoping that their friends will find happiness of their own, They put their thoughts away, & focused on the fun, & family time that they are gonna have with Rachel, Stan, Charlie, & Grace.

 

Danny & Steve woke up, Danny did aftercare on him, & they showered up, & Steve told him about getting breakfast in town, & there a spot he wanted to show him, Naturally, Danny agreed. They had breakfast at a cafe, & then Steve took him to the spot, that he told him about that morning, He got a small box opened it, & showed his golden adonis. Danny was speechless, for a second, & then he said, "Holy Shit", Steve was pleased with reaction, & got on one knee, He said, "Danny "Danno" Williams, I am in love with you so much, You & Grace make up a family for me, that I could ever dream of, I will continue to protect you, & make you happy, Will you do the honor of marrying me ?", He took a deep breath, & sighed, as he waited for his answer.


	20. Nineteen:

Danny was so dumbofounded by the news still, Steve cleared his throat with a smile, & the blond snapped out of it, & shook his head of clouds in his vision, & said happily exclaiming, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, You Big Goof !", Steve lets out a whoop of joy, & took him behind a spot, that he discovered, & they were making love behind it, & they were gonna shut out the world, while they were doing it. Danny never felt this lucky or happy, as Steve puts the ring on his finger, & kisses passionately all over.

 

"All right, Charlie !", Grace exclaimed happily, as she watched her little brother ride a wave with Kono, The rest of the adults were watching with smiles on their faces, & Rachel said with a smile to them all, "Thank you for making this the most memorable day ever", Stan nodded, & said agreeing with his wife, "Yeah, We feel like we are family", Chin said, " _ **You**_ are family, Ohana, never forget that, okay ?", They nodded with emotion,  & thanked them profusely, as they continued to watch the kids have so much fun with their Auntie Kono.

 

Lou said adding, "These are the days that makes everything worth it, I think if we work together, & not fight, We can have more of these days often, & then there won't be any problems, What do you say ?", Rachel raised a glass of soda, & said, "I say "Hear, Hear"", Chin mirrored her gesture, & said, "I can toast to that", Stan raised his glass without hesitation, & said, "Count me in", "Okay, I guess we all agreed", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he raised his glass last, & said with a smile, & exclaimed, "Cheers !", "Cheers !", they all exclaimed in unison, & clinked their glasses together.

 

After two rounds of down & dirty sex, they were holding each other, & Danny was admiring his ring, & Steve asked with a smile, "Happy ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Absolutely", & they shared a kiss, & hugged closer, The Seal said with a smile, "How about we get out of here ?", We go & have fun ?", Danny said with a nod, "Sounds good to me", & they brushed themselves off of sand, & got dressed, & headed for the cabin, so they can shower, & get ready for dinner, & to have their evening of fun all set.

 

Kono said with a smile, as she came up to the group, the kids are nipping on their heels, "We are hungry", Grace said, "Please feed us, or we faint", Charlie gave the cutest pout, & the adults couldn't help but laugh, Stan said, "Come on, Let's feed them, Shall we ?", & they all were ready & in position, so they can have their picnic at that exact moment. They all just relaxed, as no worries hits them at all, which is so right for them.

 

As Danny hits the shower, Steve called Kono, & lets her know that he & Danny just got engaged, & how he did it, Kono was gushing, as the seal told her exactly how he did it. "Congratulations, Guys", & she hung up with him, & told Chin & Lou, "I think you won, Cuz", Chin said, & Lou added & said, "Yeah, You did, Kalakaua", Kono waved it off, & said, "Let's give it to them as part of their wedding present or for the engagement", They agreed, & they all went back to Stan, Rachel, & the kids, so they can continue their evening of fun without any interruptions.

 

Danny came out, as soon as Steve hung up the phone, & the blond asked, "Who was that ?", "No one important", & he took a good look at Danny, & said, "Wow, Baby, You sure look good", "You don't look too bad yourself, Sailor, Let's go, I am starving", Steve said, "Come on, Let's go, we have reservations that we can't be late for", & they were out the door in a matter of minutes, & they were on their way to enjoy what was left of their vacation.

 

The Others told Stan, Grace, & Rachel the new delevopment, & the British Lady said, "Definitely a engagement party, & Me, Kono, & Grace takes Steve out for a final night of bachelorhood", Chin nodded, as he knew what she thinking, "Me, Lou, & Charlie can take care of Danny", They hashed out the final details, & decided to bring in Flippa, & Kamekona in on it too, cause they are ohana, & love ones to boot.

 

Dinner was fabulous that Steve had arranged for them ahead of time, Danny should have known that Steve had a few moves up his sleeves, & they were walking on the beach, hand in hand, & the blond said, "I can't believe that we have to go back soon", Steve put his chin on top of his lover's head, & said with a sigh, "I know, Me neither, But let's enjoy the moments we have here, before we have to worry about packing up to leave to go back home", Danny agreed, & they shared a hot a kiss, & Danny moaned out, "You don't play fair", Steve said with a smirk, "I play to win, Baby", they continued to make out, til the importance of air became an neccessity, They walked back to their cabin hand in hand, so they can just relax, & enjoy the moment of being an engaged couple by themselves, before they celebrate with their love ones, & ohana.

 

Rachel, & Kono went to over to Kamekona, & Flippa, explained what was happening while the men get the kids settled in the car. Kamekona said to the ladies, "Shoots, Pretty Ladies, We can arrange that no problem, just give me the details, Me & Flippa will take care of it", & Flippa nodded concurring with what his cousin said, "Yeah, I _**am**_ the best at planning a party, Trust us, It will be just the way, you want", Kono said with a smile, "Thanks, Bruddahs",  & hurried to catch up to their love ones, Rachel stopped her for a second, "You think we can trust them, Kono ?, Shouldn't we use professionals ?", Kono said reassuring her with a smile, "Trust me, Rache, They will come through, otherwise Chin will shoot them", & they both chuckled at what she just said, & they caught up with their love ones, & hurried to their homes for the night.


	21. Twenty:

Things are going great, the party planning, & the details were going great, & The others were thrilled by the restaurant that Kamekona & Flippa got for them, so they can host Steve & Danny's Engagement Party. The only thing that they need is the happy couple, which Lou arranged a stretch limo to pick them from the airport, "I think we should relax, & enjoy things for once", The Former SWAT Commander said encouraging, Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, We should, If we don't, then Steve & Danny won't", Kono added, "Okay, Then that is what we are gonna do", & they headed for the restaurant, praying that there won't be any screwups.

 

Early Morning, Steve was surprised to find Danny alone on the balcony, & he was worried for a second, & saw a smile on the blond's face. "Is everything okay, Danno ?", "Yeah, I am taking in the scenery for the last time, til we come back", Steve smiled bigger as he cuddled his lover, so he can hug him, & to keep him warm from the early morning chill. "Come on, I want some more morning cuddles with you, & then I am gonna cook you the most amazing breakfast ever, How does that sound ?", Danny said with a smile, "Like heaven", & they went inside, so they can carry out their plans. Danny wants their last day to be memorable, as their romantic getaway was.

 

"Perfect over there, Fellas", Kono said, as she directed some florists over to a couple of tables to be decorated. Chin came over with a smile, & said, "Howzit, Cuz ?", & she smiled, & said, "Great, The List is nearly complete on my end", "Mine too", & then Lou said, "Food is all set, & my tasks are done", Kono said with a bigger smile, "Great, Let's get Rachel, Stan, & the kids, Then, Let's get ready", The Two Men agreed with the plan, & left everything in Kamekona & Flippa's capable hands.

 

Steve & Danny got to do some more fun stuff, & got to swim in the warm ocean for awhile, then they hurried, so they can shower, change, & pack. They made sure to tip everyone in the resort, even though they did not have to pay for a thing. The Bellhop said, "Please come again, Commander McGarrett, & Detective Williams", as he helped them get their bags in the limo, Steve tipped him, & they thanked him, They got into the limo, & the bellhop tapped on the top twice, & the limo went off, heading to take Steve & Danny to the airport.

 

Rachel & Grace were waiting for Kono, & they gasped, saying in unison, "You look amazing, Kono", as the Hawaiian Beauty came out of her bedroom, & she smiled, & said, "Thank you so much", & they fixed themselves further, & they headed out, so they can meet everyone else at the restaurant, so they can surprise Danny & Steve, as soon as they come into the place. They have no idea, that they are about to be surprised.

 

Meanwhile, Chin, Lou, & Stan, along with Charlie, were making their way to the restaurant, Stan asked with a big a smile on his face, "Charlie, You think Papa & Danno will like to be surprised ?", Charlie exclaimed happily, "Yeah, They will like surprises !!!", Chin & Lou laughed at the child's excitement, & they made the rest of their way to their destination in silence. It sure is gonna be a fun, & interesting night, based on Steve & Danny's reaction to the party.

 

Flippa & Kamekona checked on their staff, & made sure that everything that they need & want to cook is there, Kamekona told his staff, "Great job, Guys, Be on alert, Always remember the customer is always right, Never argue, & be helpful", Flippa said, "If you do argue, You are out of here, Got it ?", The Staff exclaimed in unison, "Yes, Sirs !", & they proceeded to go to their assigned stations, & make sure that the evening goes exactly perfect for everyone, & there won't be any screwups.

 

Danny & Steve were surprised by the jet that Stan arranged for them, & also they found some suits that Kono arranged to be there with a note saying, _"Wear these tonight, Love, Kono. XOXOXO !!!!"_ , Danny smiled, & showed them to his lover, & said arching an eyebrow, "They _**are**_ definitely up to something", Steve said with a smile, "Definitely", Then they took a nap on the bed there,  & then after an hour nap, They got ready, like Kono commanded, otherwise she will have their balls for dinner, if they didn't listen to her, When they landed, They got into the limo with their luggage, & headed for the surprised destination, & they were taking the scenic route along the way.

 

Everyone came in, & checked out the scenery around them, Rachel said, "Kamekona, Flippa, You guys did such a beautiful job", Stan said, "It really does look amazing", Chin said, "I think we should have you plan out our events in the future", Kono said, as she kissed their cheeks, "I knew that you would come through, I just knew it", Grace said exclaiming, "It's so cool !", "Cool !", Charlie repeated, & then the guests started to come, & before they knew it, Steve & Danny showed up. Kono said in a commanding tone exclaiming, "Everyone, Hide !", & they got into positions, & waited for the couple to come in, so they can pounce on them, & yell, "SURPRISE !".

 

Danny & Steve took caution as they entered the building & into the dark room, & everyone jumped out, as the lights went on, "SURPRISE !!!, Steve & Danny were speechless, as they took everything in, & the decorations that donned the room. At  _ **"CONGRATULATIONS, DANNY & STEVE, WE LOVE YOU !" **_banner was hung up high. They were smiling, as they were posing for pictures, & hugs, & kisses were passed around. The Happy Couple went & greeted their guests, & love ones, & ohana, as the party was in full swing.


	22. Twenty-One: Last Part & Epilogue:

The wedding planning was going great, Rachel was offering her expertise, & soon a beautiful wedding was forming. She is also progressing well in her pregnancy, as she was going over color schemes with Kono, who was thrilled to be including in the planning, & fun. "Steve & Danny are really gonna love this", The Ex- Surfer said proudly, Rachel smiled, & said, "Simple is better", as they finished the details, & then they went to relax afterwards.

 

Danny was surprised that Steve was still in bed with him, & thought that he would be in the ocean at that moment. Steve said with a sleepy smile, "I decided that I want to snuggle, & cuddle with my fiancé, Got a problem with that ?", as he tighten his hold on him. The Blond said with a big smile, "Not a problem at all", They proceeded to make out, til it became bigger. "God, Steve", Danny moaned out, as the seal was nibbling, & attacking his neck, & making his way down his body, Danny closed his eyes, & was enjoying the sensations that overtook him.

 

Before they knew it, the ceremony came, & went, Everyone was ready, excited. Steve slept at the location, & Danny stayed at the house, Grace, & Kono stayed with Danny, they made sure that he had a fun night, They all camped out in the living room, & fell asleep in a peaceful slumber. While, Chin & Lou kept Steve company, It was a peaceful night for a change. The Next Morning, Danny was in awe, when he saw the location, & knew it was perfect. He, Grace, & Kono hurried into a changing room, & went to get ready for the ceremony.

 

Everything was perfect, & Steve took a shaky breath, & was ready to take the plunge. Chin, & Lou escorted him down the aisle, & they waited for the ceremony to start. The Beautiful Music filled the air, Grace, & then Kono made it down, Danny followed right behind, & took Steve's hands into his own, as they looked at each other full of love. They turned to Kamekona, & nod. He began the ceremony, as the official minister, that Danny & Steve have chosen to marry them.

 

Kamekona was doing his part perfectly, & then looked at the crowd, "Anyone objects to them, or to this ceremony ?, Say now, or hold your peace", No one said a word, then he said to Danny, "Daniel, You may say your vows", Danny took a deep breath, & composed himself, & said his vows to Steve. Steve had tears in his eyes, as he listened. Then the big man told the seal that it was his turn. "Danno, I promise that I would be there for you, respect you, & cherish you. I vow that you & Grace will always be safe with me, I will love you now & forever, til we die & leave this Earth, On this day, I vow to thee", Danny held his hand, & squeezed it, Steve smiled & squeezed back, & they continued on with the ceremony.

 

They did the traditional vows, & exchange rings, Then Kamekona declared them soulmates, & husbands. Everyone went wild, & whooped when the couple kissed. The Wedding Party, & Couple posed for pictures, & then Stan, Rachel, & the kids joined in, & they entered the reception, where everyone went nuts with happiness, as they entered the room. Where they have fun, & celebrated being a new ohana. Kono told the guys, "Adam wishes that he could be there, But work is keeping him busy, He said you can use the hotel as your honeymoon spot", They thanked her profusely, & continued their night of fun, til dawn.

 

The Wedding Night was magical, & they broke through the door, Steve closed the door with his foot, without breaking the kiss. They nearly ripped their clothing off of the other. There was panting, & moaning going on in the room, Steve was worshiping his new husband's body, which made the loudmouth detective moan & groan with desire. Then, The Blond had payback, & Syeve hollered & orgasmed, til he became hoarse. Danny followed right behind him, & they were spent, They had round two, & they fell asleep, & held each other, as they were dreaming of their future.

 

The Others sent them off to their honeymoon, & they were having fun with all of activities, They also had a lot of fun by themselves in their suite. They kissed & made out, also they had plenty of sex. Steve, & Danny were just enjoyed being newlyweds, & having fun. They made sure that they did every single thing, & they went home feeling refreshed. The Others were glad that they came home, & feeling much better, than they left a week ago. Things slowly went back to normal, as they got back into their routine.

 

After 2 weeks of being home, Steve & Danny went to the Edwards Mansion for dinner, & the atmosphere was perfect. They were making arrangements, which Danny & Steve agreed to. Rachel was worried about Charlie, & Stan too. "Hey, Everything _**is**_ gonna be okay", Danny said,  & Steve said agreeing, "We are here to help, & so is our ohana", They thanked them profusely. The Men went to have fun with kids, & Rachel went to serve dessert for them all. It was the perfect way to get rid of the bad thoughts, & distractions, & tbey can just relax for once.

 

The Six Month Checkup for Charlie came, & went. The Adults were so nervous, & they waited for Dr. Jasper to come back with the results, & he said with a smile, "Everything is good, He is in remission, & it looks like he is gonna stay like that", Steve, Stan, Rachel, & Danny let out their emotions out, Dr. Jasper smiled, & said, "Enjoy your new life", & Rachel just hugged her son, & then said, "Let's celebrate", The Two Men agreed, & she, Charlie, Steve, & Danny all left, to meet Grace, Chin, Kono, & Lou for a night of fun, Danny & Steve knew that if they are together, they can accomplish anything.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
